Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Tres nuevos alumnos de una famosa preparatoria tendrán que vivir intentando traer la paz. El objeto es terminar la guerra entre "The Squad" y Torna. Este es un fanfic Alternative Universe. Habrá RexxNia, PyraxOC, ZekexMorag y AkhosxOC, y un leve RexxPyra. Sip, he vuelto a hacer fics... creo . .
1. Intercambio

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal

Nuevo fanfic de XC2 estilo AU (Alternative Universe)

Espero les guste

En la preparatoria "Elysium", la gente se alistaba para otro día de clases, cuando de repente en uno de los salones, un grupo de chicos irrumpe de forma brusca al entrar al mismo salón

\- No hagan movimientos en falso o los vamos a asesinar - Dijo un joven alto con musculatura desarrollada y cabello negro azul oscuro, y detrás le seguían un joven de cabello gris con tez morena, uno de cabello negro con lentes y sonrisa algo arrogante, y una chica de cabello gris con orejas de gato y ropa amarilla.

El salón estaba aterrado por la presencia de estos chicos que se hacían llamar "Torna", un pequeño grupo rebelde que atormentaba a estudiantes débiles y de recién ingreso.

El pelinegro musculoso se llama "Mahlos", y es el líder de la pandilla. Ha estado en la mayor parte de las agresiones.

El peligris moreno se llama "Jin", y es considerado el inteligente y calmado del grupo. Desafortunadamente es demasiado inmisericorde.

El pelinegro de lentes se llama "Akhos", es considerado el más "popular", y es el "artista de artistas" del grupo. Mira todo como una obra tras otra. Es bastante genial pero muy arrogante y creído.

Y la chica de orejas de gato se llama "Nia", y es la más compasiva y de buen corazón del grupo. Aún así, nunca confió en nadie que no fueran sus compañeros de pandilla. Ella cree que todos los demás son irremediablemente egocéntricos y desalmados.

Y todos juntos son la perfecta combinación para el desastre... que ellos siempre han causado.

Durante la clase de redacción avanzada, el maestro estaba enseñando la materia, cuando de repente tocan su puerta y se va del salón, lo cual nadie quiso, porque...

\- Bien... ya no hay muros en la costa - dijo Jin con los brazos cruzados

Y los alumnos se quedaron aterrados y no se atrevían a nada, absolutamente nada, ya que un pequeño descuido provocará la "ira de Torna". Mientras, ese mismo grupo vigilaba a sus compañeros. En eso... un pequeño estornudo se escuchó desde atrás.

La chica de cabello azul claro con ojitos amarillos bonitos estaba muy aterrada por su estornudo. En menos de diez segundos, todo el equipo de Torna se abalanzó contra la chica y todos los presentes gritaban pidiéndoles misericordia.

\- ¡Escucha, Poppi idiota! - Gritó Mahlos agarrando a la susodicha del cuello brutalmente - ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con imbéciles como tú?

Poppi apenas podía hablar y ni siquiera podía respirar por la estrangulación de Malhos

\- ¡Ya basta, Mahlos! - Gritaba una pelirroja muy bonita con un tono de desesperación - Sólo fue un estornudo. ¡No era nada grave!

\- ¿Cómo que un "estornudo"? ¿Qué no sabes que un "estornudo" equivale al desafío contra nuestra autoridad como grupo? - dijo Nia dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia la pelirroja - ¿O acaso no recuerdas el intento de separación que terminó casi en un asesinato, Pyra?

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! - dijo Pyra aterrada

\- Mejor déjala en paz - dijo Akhos dirigiéndose a Pyra - Ya les dije que no era la chica quien debían tocar. Para eso estoy yo, ¿recuerdas? - en eso acaricia la mejilla de Pyra, haciendo que esta se asuste e intente alejar su mano de su cara, pero este se resistía - Ni se te ocurra, o te trataré muy mal, y AMBOS sabemos que no quieres eso - dijo Akhos en un tono coqueto mientras endurecía su mano y brazo, haciendo que Pyra esté completamente asustada.

\- ¡Te ordeno que bajes a mi Poppi AHORA MISMO! - gritó un nopon llamado Tora muy molesto.

\- ¡No me mandas, imbécil! - gritó Mahlos enfurecido - ¡Es más, la mataré ahora! - en eso aprieta su mano contra el cuello de Poppi más fuerte que nunca, haciendo que los gritos y llantos aumentaran desconsoladamente, hasta que...

¡PUM!

\- Necesito que regresen a sus asientos y guarden silencio - dijo el maestro y todos regresaron (en un flash) a sus puestos - Acaban de ingresar nuevos alumnos de intercambio

\- ¿De quién se trata? - dijo Poppi agarrándose del cuello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración

En eso aparecen tres chicos. Uno de cabello café cortito con una sonrisa muy genial. Otro con cabello castaño y ojos rojizos como la escarlata. Otro era una joven de caballo verde y ojos del mismo color y una ropa de pelea muy ajustada de color azul que resaltaba su cuerpo. Los tres jóvenes escribieron sus respectivos nombres en el pizarrón.

\- Me llamo Rex, y ellos son mis compañeros, Haibaku y Kirari - dijo el de cabello café y ojos ámbar - muchísimo gusto - en eso los tres hicieron una reverencia de pie

\- De acuerdo - dijo el profesor - Ahora, les recomiendo se sienten cerca de los revoltosos de Torna

Al escuchar eso, los mencionados (especialmente Mahlos) se sorprendieron y enojaron. Pero los chicos se sentaron de todos modos

\- ¿Y ustedes son Torna? - dijo Rex mirando curioso al grupo - Parecen el "escuadrón del mal" de una serie típica de anime shonen.

\- ¿Ustedes son los nuevos? - dijo Mahlos muy molesto

\- Nuevos actores de reemplazo - dijo Akhos sonriendo - Son víctimas fáciles de escenas violentas

\- Ni siquiera intenten amistar con nosotros, o van a morir - dijo Nia muy molesta y apuntando a los tres nuevos. Pero eso no intimidó a los tres nuevos.

\- No es por nada, pero me tocó en buena posición - dijo Rex alegre mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - Me tocó con el imbécil grandulón del grupo atrás y con una pelirroja bonita a mi lado - en eso, Pyra se sonroja mientras intenta encogerse

\- Pues a mi me tocó al lado del cabeza de monje con cabello - dijo Kirari burlona - A ver si para pelear eres bueno, monje no calvo

\- Cuida tus palabras, niñata - dijo Jin molesto mientras apretaba sus puños

\- Pues atrás de mi me tocó al genial del grupo - dijo Haibaku feliz mientras se volteaba hacia Akhos - Al carajo lo que diga la niña gato, espero llevarme bien contigo, señor cazatalentos de teatro.

\- Me llamo Akhos, con todo respeto - dijo el mencionado hacia el ojirrojo

\- De acuerdo, Akhos - dijo Haibaku sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano, e inesperadamente el gesto fue correspondido, provocando una reacción por parte del grupo.

Ya en el receso

Rex, Kirari y Haibaku caminaban hacia una banca mientras platican. Se veían muy alegres de estar en su nueva escuela.

\- No sé ustedes, pero para ser el primer día, fue igual que nuestro primer día en el nivel - dijo Rex divertido - Sólo que en una diferente escuela.

\- Pues yo encontré alguien para humillar - dijo Kirari feliz - Finalmente pelearé con alguien que no es una niña llorona

\- Kirari... ¿sabes que eres una niña?

\- Una muy desarrolla en cuerpo, figura y fuerza - dijo Kirari con aires de grandeza

\- No sé ustedes, pero es mi primer día en esta escuela y ya tengo mi primer amigo aquí - dijo Haibaku emocionado - ¿Creen que pueda ser amigo de los demás de grupos diferentes?

\- Más vale - dijo Rex preocupado. En eso ya se habían sentado en una banca - A mí me late que tu amigo pertenece a un grupo dudosa reputación

\- Eso no me importa - dijo Haibaku feliz - Lo mismo dijeron de Kirari, y hasta fantaseas con ella

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Rex sonrojado - ¡Si mal no recuerdo, eras tu el que fantaseaba con Kirari!

\- Awwww, lo siento - dijo Kirari mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas en señal de halago - Es mi culpa por ser tan atractiva.

\- Ni quien te entendiera - dijo Rex un poco nervioso

A lo lejos, Pyra observaba a los tres nuevos un poco nerviosa. Se sentía muy atraída a los chicos, en especial a Rex, pero temía que saliera algo mal.

\- Escucha, querida - dijo una joven mayor de cabello oscuro mientras estaba detrás de Pyra, y ella se asusta - Si no hablas ahora, vas a quedar como imbécil el resto de tu vida

\- ¡Morag! - dijo Pyra nerviosa y sonrojadísima - ¡No aparezcas de repente!

\- Entonces ve y no seas tan... - decía Morag pero...

\- ¿Tan qué? - dijo Rex y de repente Pyra y Morag se dieron cuenta de que Rex, Kirari y Haibaku estaban muy cerca de ellas, y se asustaron de golpe, en especial una muy nerviosa Pyra

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Morag reaccionando de golpe - ¡No nos asusten así!

\- Lo lamentamos - dijo Haibaku - Pero queremos saber cómo van. ¿Sus nombres?

\- De acuerdo - consintió Morag y señaló a Pyra - la nerviosa compulsiva es Pyra y su servidora es Morag. Mucho gusto

\- Igualmente - dijo Rex y hace una rápida reverencia junto a sus amigos - Soy Rex y mis acompañantes son Haibaku y Kirari

\- Somos los tres leones - dijo Kirari emocionada

\- La idea del trío era de Rex, pero el nombre actual fue mi idea, porque no me gustaba la de Rex - dijo Haibaku

\- ¿Y cuál idea era? - dijo Pyra tratando de tomar confianza

\- Los tres dragones - dijeron los chicos y Morag se rió.

\- Eso es demasiado cliché, ¿saben? - dijo Pyra un poco incómoda

\- Eso mismo dije - dijo Haibaku

\- Oye, y... - dijo Pyra con un poco más de confianza - Supe que te volviste amigo de uno de los chicos de Torna

\- ¿Torna? - dijo Haibaku confuso

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? - dijo Kirari confundida

\- Se refería a los que el profesor mencionó donde nos sentáranos - dijo Rex

\- Aaaahhh, entiendo - dijo Haibaku - ¿Y cómo son?

\- Digamos que mi agrupación y Torna tenemos una guerra por la autonomía del alumnado - dijo Morag muy seria - y lo digo porque mi agrupación defendió a los débiles y Torna los humillaba

\- En serio? - dijo Kirari - ¿Y por ello cómo debemos ser con ellos?

\- Pues iba a decir algo, pero supe que Haibaku amistó con... ¿cuál de todos? - dijo Morag

\- El señor teatro llamado Akhos - dijo Haibaku

\- Ah, no habrá problema - dijo Morag calmada - Es el más ignorado en cuanto a los atentados. Es considerado por muchos en la preparatoria como un "idol" y su actitud y talentos le valieron ser el más popular. Eso sí, te advierto que es bastante arrogante y despectivo

\- Nah, en donde estudiaba antes trataba con gente así - dijo Haibaku sonriente

\- Cabe decir que es como ellos - dijo Rex y Kirari se rió

\- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras, Rex! - dijo Haibaku molesto

Mientras, con Torna, en un callejón oscuro de la escuela

\- ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si amistamos con gente ajena, especialmente los nuevos? - dijo Nia muy enfurecida

\- Tiene razón - dijo Jin cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared

\- Es un poco arrogante - dijo Akhos sonriendo - Me comunico mejor con gente así. Apuesto a que ni saben que somos los matones, y si lo supieran, no les importaría.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices - dijo Mahlos muy molesto - Porque ese desconocimiento puede hacer que nuestro grupo pierda eficacia. No estoy dispuesto a perder el terror que infundimos por culpa de unos tarados de intercambio

\- Nah, te preocupas demasiado - dijo Akhos despreocupado, y en reacción a lo dicho, Mahlos lo golpea brutalmente en la mejilla - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Se nota que no te importa ni siquiera este equipo, ¿verdad? - dijo Mahlos muy molesto

\- Pensándolo bien, no creo que lo que Akhos haga nos afecte - dijo Jin como si nada - Cada vez que hacemos un daño, siempre ignoran a Akhos, y recientemente también a Nia.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué no me dan ya el honor que merezco - dijo Nia

\- La gente busca acabar con los imponentes - dijo Jin - en este caso, Mahlos y yo somos los imponentes

\- De acuerdo, pero te estaré observando - dijo Mahlos y se va

Akhos estaba muy molesto por el trato de Mahlos. Y no es para menos, tanto él como Nia no han tenido muy buen trato recientemente. El caso de Akhos por ser un idol. El caso de Nia, por haber mostrado compasión recientemente en algunos ataques.

\- Sigo pensando que si no hubieras mostrado compasión recientemente, no serías recientemente ignorada - dijo Akhos molesto con Mahlos mientras se dirige a Nia

\- Es que Mahlos debe entender que a veces es necesario detenerse - dijo Nia - Yo nunca doy a las personas mayor castigo del necesario, y últimamente Mahlos, Jin y tu se están pasando

\- No nos gusta que demuestres debilidad - dijo Jin mientras se iba - Se supone que somos los más temidos

\- ¿Acaso hacerlos entender que suficiente es suficiente significa debilidad? - dijo Nia muy molesta

\- Nia, por favor, no continúes - dijo Akhos muy nervioso

\- ¡No puedo creer que tengas un corazón tan duro! - dijo Nia enfurecida - ¡Te estás volviendo como todos los demás!

En eso, Jin se devuelve y rápidamente ataca a Nia, haciendo que ella sangre por su boca. Jin iba a atacarla por segunda vez, pero Akhos lo detiene

\- Ya fue suficiente - dijo Akhos deteniendo a Jin - No vale la pena pelearnos entre nosotros

\- ¡Suéltame! - dijo Jin muy molesto y avienta a Akhos a la pared para poder seguir golpeando a Nia, pero Akhos reacciona y taclea a Jin y agarra a Nia

\- ¡Dije que fue suficiente! - dijo Akhos mientras agarraba a Nia - Trata de concentrarte en quienes son nuestras víctimas

Jin estuvo inmóvil mientras miraba a Akhos por unos segundos y después se fue caminando como si nada

Nia, al ver irse a Jin, se suelta agresivamente del agarre de Akhos y se va muy molesta

\- Como si de verdad te importaran tus compañeros - dijo Nia muy molesta y se va, dejando a Akhos muy preocupado

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa con Torna? - dijo Akhos muy preocupado para sí mismo - Antes nos gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente, y ahora... ahora ya no nos podemos soportar... ¿qué rayos nos pasa? 


	2. Secretos y heridas

HOLAAAAAAA

Soy Haibaku y esta vez les traigo la segunda parte del fic de Xenoblade 2. Sé que parece que voy rápido, pero apenas voy tomando impulso. Tengan paciencia, ya veremos al equipo de Pyra y Morag.

Advertencia: Este es un fic AU del juego, y es tipo escolar

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal 002

Haibaku, Rex y Kirari lograron amistar con Pyra y Morag, pero tenían que ir con el resto del grupo conocido como "The Waves". Estos se reúnen en el salón audiovisual y ahí tienen reuniones, charlas y cosas por el estilo.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Morag entrando primera, seguida por Pyra, Rex, Haibaku y Kirari en ese orden - Estos son nuestros compañeros. Zeke, Tora, Poppi y Brighid. Faltan dos más, pero uno está en el hospital y otro no quiso venir.

\- ¿De quién se trata el hospitalizado? - dijo Rex confundido

\- De Vandham, la última vez que tuvimos nuestra típica batalla, los chicos se volvieron tan violentos que pudieron acabar definitivamente con nuestro colega - dijo Zeke, chico peliazul con un parche en un ojo - Y eso que Vandham es el más fuerte del grupo.

\- ¿Y quién es el que no quiso venir hoy? - dijo Rex confundido

\- Es Mythra - dijo Poppi - La chica está muy resentida con el grupo por lo que pasó con Vandham. Así que lo mejor fue darle un descanso, y así se mantiene. Necesita un tiempo.

\- Sigo pensando que no debí sobreaprovechar a Vandham - dijo Morag muy deprimida

\- ¿Sigues así por eso? - dijo Pyra, y en eso el resto de los chicos (excepto Rex, Haibaku y Kirari) se dirigen hacia Morag y Pyra la abraza - No dejes que esto te afecte más, ¿de acuerdo? Que tomes una mala decisión no te hace mala líder.

Mientras la escena se tornaba tierna, los tres restantes observaban

\- Parece que se ven muy unidos - dijo Rex

\- Que lo parezca no significa que lo sean - dijo Kirari muy seria - Recuerda el resentimiento de la tal Mythra

\- Aún así podría ser mejor - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Podemos lograr una nueva concordia

\- Y lo dice el arrogante creativo - dijo Rex y Haibaku se ríe un poco

\- Concuerdo contigo - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro derecho de Rex, pero luego se suelta al notar a... ¿WTF? ¿De dónde salió Akhos? ¿Y qué hace en la ventana? - "Ha de estar vigilando" - pensó Haibaku

Afuera del salón, Akhos observaba a los Wave y cómo reconfortaban a Morag, y estaba molesto por la ventaja que Waves tenía sobre Torna

\- "¿Cómo puede ser posible que estos homúnculos sean más unidos que nosotros? Ya quisiera hacer algo para separar esa unidad que tienen" - pensó Akhos muy molesto mientras apretaba los puños. Se despega de la ventana y nota a Nia a su lado, quien también vigilaba a los chicos de Waves. En eso, Akhos se acerca a Nia

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces vigilando al enemigo? - dijo Akhos dirigiéndose a la nekomata - Ese es mi trabajo

\- ¡Eso no te importa! - dijo Nia enfurecida y empuja al chico de lentes muy bruscamente - ¡Incluso estos tarados se ven más unidos que este chiste de equipo!

\- Si eso no funciona para derrotarnos - dijo Akhos molesto

\- Si esta actividad es descubierta, todo se irá abajo y la responsabilidad será tuya - dijo Nia yéndose

\- ¡Siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad todo lo malo para Torna! - gritó Akhos molesto - ¡Lo que pasa es que no soportan que sea una verdadera estrella del espectáculo! ¡Están celosos de mi forma de ser y por ello siempre quieren subyugarme! Y que yo recuerde, nunca lo han logrado.

\- ¡Ahí va! - gritaba Nia molesta - ¡Como siempre creyéndote la estrella del escenario! ¡Recuerda que cuando Mahlos te encontró no te creías nada! ¡Estabas en un momento deprimente! ¡Dos semanas con nosotros y te volviste un jodido agrandado! ¡Y no se te ocurra regresarme el comentario, que sabes que es cierto! - y Nia se fue muy enfurecida.

Akhos, por su parte, se vio en una mezcla de furia con vulnerabilidad. Furia por lo que dijo Nia, y vulnerabilidad porque sabe que es cierto. Antes de Torna, Akhos era constantemente ignorado debido a su procedencia familiar y su calidad de persona inteligente, además que sufría demasiado rechazo, lo cual lo hizo devaluarse. En el momento que consideró el peor de su vida, Mahlos lo encontró y lo hizo parte del grupo de Torna, y en el tiempo en que se adaptaba al grupo, empezó a canalizar su inteligencia para varias cosas, y tras dejar de devaluarse, empezó a sobrevaluarse, al grado que se creía la estrella del escenario.

Akhos estaba por irse, tenía mucho que sacar de su sistema, pero...

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diantres hacías? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo con su típica sonrisa - Supongo que para buscar algo para debilitar a los Waves después de lo ocurrido con... Vandham, ¿cierto?

Akhos, al escuchar eso, sonrió arrogante

\- La chica voz de travesti te lo dijo, ¿no? - dijo Akhos de forma arrogante

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo Haibaku poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico de lentes - Algunas veces la decisión más sabia es descansar y planear. De otra forma, irán a la cárcel, y eso los sacará del juego para siempre.

\- ¿Quieres que nos acobardemos? - dijo Akhos un poco molesto

\- A veces suficiente es suficiente - dijo Haibaku, y Akhos reacciona agarrándolo del cuello

\- ¡Nia también dijo eso, imitador de octava! - gritó Akhos con una rabia psicópata, pero Haibaku reacciona agarrándolo del cuello también.

Así estuvieron segundos hasta que se soltaron e intentaron recuperar el aire

\- Debes saber que estoy lleno de sorpresas - dijo Haibaku tras recuperar el aire. A Akhos le costó más tiempo - No me tomes por débil.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Akhos finalmente recuperando el aire - Si les digo lo que dijiste, me asesinan.

\- Pues apártate de los chicos y dedícate a tu faceta de idol, y ahorrarás muchos problemas al grupo, y podrás consolidarte como la estrella máxima del escenario - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - y que sea antes de que seas reemplazado - esto último lo dijo de forma rara y prepotente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Akhos molesto y Haibaku ríe arrogantemente y se va del lugar, dejándolo sin respuesta, a lo que concluyó - ¿Será que me quiere reemplazar?

Ya en la casa de los tres leones, Haibaku preparaba una especie de performance, hasta que escuchó a Rex hablando por teléfono celular.

\- No te preocupes, los chicos pueden manejar esto - dijo Rex al teléfono, y Haibaku lo espiaba - No, Haibaku no será un criminal, ni te preocupes por eso, ya es mayor de edad... ... ¿Qué? No es por nada pero... Kirari... ¡Ella no es ninguna criminal! ¿Cómo puedes decir...? ... Escucha, todavía no está lista para enterarse de la verdad... Si llega el momento, va a ser una vez. Kirari tiene que esperar hasta que esté lista. Si lo digo ahora, va a ser una locura absoluta, nos va a odiar el resto de su vida. Tiene que esperar. ¿ok?... ... ... de acuerdo, me voy, me están vigilando. Bye. - y Rex cuelga, y se dirige a Haibaku - Ni creas que te diré nada, ya sabes demasiado.

\- ¿Qué me ocultas de Kirari? - dijo Haibaku muy molesto

\- No te incumbe - dijo Rex y trata de irse, pero Haibaku lo agarra y lo arroja contra la pared sin soltarlo

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS OCULTAS DE KIRARI? - gritó Haibaku de forma enfurecida, y Rex tuvo que suspirar largamente

\- Que... - dijo Rex nervioso - ... Probablemente... ... ...

Mientras, en la casa de Jin

Jin estaba en su habitación, había terminado su jornada laboral (el pobre tiene que trabajar, ¿no?), y al acostarse vio sus fotografías con sus compañeros de Torna (especialmente con Akhos y Nia), y una con su familia. Agarró la foto con sus familiares y acarició la parte que reflejaba a una niña

\- Quisiera verte de nuevo... hermana ... - musitó Jin

En la casa de los tres leones

\- Nos odiará si se entera de esto, porque es de Torna y Kirari apenas los conoce - dijo Rex de forma tajante - es por eso que no le dirás nada a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Descuida, nunca he dicho nada que me pidan que guarde el secreto - dijo Haibaku serio - Mi boca estará cerrada.

\- Eres un gran amigo - dijo Rex feliz y se fue a la cocina - hay que preparar la comida de mañana, ya que los Waves vendrán y queremos darles una cálida bienvenida

\- Pero para ese mismo día invité al imbécil de Akhos para comer - dijo Haibaku un poco molesto - ¿En serio pactaste para mañana?

\- Idea de Morag, no mía - dijo Rex y empieza a sacar las cosas

\- Sólo espero que Tora no sea alérgico a las salchichas - dijo Haibaku preocupado y Rex ríe

En la mañana siguiente, una rubia de cabello largo y un buen cuerpo paseaba por la escuela, mientras las personas se le quedaban viendo, y algunos fantaseaban con ella (tanto hombres como también mujeres). De repente se detiene y mira a Pyra. Así que va hacia ella.

\- Al fin te dignas de venir, Mythra - dijo Pyra muy seria

\- Sólo vine para ponerme al corriente con las clases, no para darles lástima - dijo Mythra muy molesta

\- ¡No queremos tu lástima! - dijo Pyra empezando a molestarse - ¡Sólo te pedimos que nos apoyes! Eres parte del equipo, y lo sabes mejor que nadie. No tenemos la culpa de que Vandham salga mañana del hospital. Ya sácate esa idea de tu cabeza y deja de aislarte.

\- ¿Crees que eso borrará la estupidez que cometió Morag? - dijo Mythra muy molesta - Siempre dije que este equipo sería mejor liderado por mi

\- Debes saber que Vandham no querría que te comportaras así con nosotros - dijo Pyra, pero Mythra reaccionó dándole una bofetada a Pyra

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera conoces a Vandham! - gritó Mythra - ¿Para qué lo mencionas?

Pyra se agarró de la parte de la bofetada y empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor

\- Eres la peor hermana mayor del mundo - dijo Pyra llorando y se fue corriendo, mientras Mythra la miraba furiosa.

Noooooooooo! Mythraaaaa! ¿Por qué? T-T

Y tal parece que Akhos y Haibaku son tal para cual. Ah, y dentro de poco veremos a Vandham, y una aventura entre Jin y Kirari xD

Y Akhos... es un psicópata con estilo ;)

¿Reviews?


	3. The Squad, cafetería y Mythra

Hola a todos. Espero lo pasen bonito (aunque no tengo reviews T-T ¿Cómo he caído tan bajo?)

Hoy les traigo nuevo cap de este fic escolar. Disfrútenlo, ámenlo como yo lo amo, y sean fe-li-ces

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal 003

Rex estaba reunido con los Waves y sus dos compañeros (a excepción de Pyra) para una reunión formal.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué estamos reunidos? - decía una Morag confusa

\- Originalmente íbamos a ser un equipo que traiga un equilibrio al alumnado - dijo Rex sonriendo - Pero en vista de que necesitamos ampliar nuestras fronteras, decidimos que queremos unificar a los Waves con los leones en un sólo equipo.

En eso, los Waves reaccionan un poco nerviosos debido a la afirmación

\- No se preocupen, nos dividiremos en dos facciones - dijo Kirari sonriendo - la facción diplomática y la facción de guerra

\- Y si quieren podemos rotar nuestras posiciones para no sentirse encerrados - dijo Haibaku

\- ¿Entonces nos llamamos "Wave Lions"? - dijo Morag un poco confundida

\- Necesitamos un nombre simple, no uno combinado - dijo Tora molesto

\- Poppi propone "Squad" - dijo Poppi levantando su manita

Todos quedan en silencio por lo dicho por Poppi, y Rex lo piensa mucho.

\- Bueno... - dijo Rex, lo piensa unos segundos más y... - Es una idea...

En eso, Pyra interrumpe y entra llorando al salón audiovisual, ganándose la atención del resto

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo Haibaku muy preocupado

Pyra intentaba hablar, pero sollozaba mucho entre lágrimas

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Pyra? - dice Rex intentando acercarse a Pyra y queriendo abrazarla

\- Es Mythra - dijo Pyra llorando - Sigue molesta con nosotros...

Todos reaccionan decepcionados por lo que escucharon

\- Creo que Mythra necesita tiempo - dijo Zeke muy serio - Todavía no supera lo que le pasó a Vandham

Minutos después, Pyra estaba más calmada

\- Intenté hacerla entender - decía una Pyra llena de lágrimas - Le dije que no tenemos la culpa de lo ocurrido, que Vandham no quería verla así, pero me abofeteó, me gritó, y le respondí que era la peor hermana mayor del mundo.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees eso de Mythra? - dijo Kirari preocupada

\- No, pero estaba muy herida - dijo Pyra deprimida - No supe cómo reaccionar

\- Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a comer a la cafetería - dijo Haibaku

\- Estamos en medio de una crisis entre compañeros, ¿y lo único que piensas es en intentar arreglarlo EN LA CAFETERÍA? - dijo Morag creyendo que al castaño de ojos rojos no le importaba la situación

\- Note confundas, Morag - dijo Rex sonriendo y se acerca a Haibaku para abrazarlo por detrás mientras seguía mirando a Morag - Cada vez que nuestro equipo tiene una crisis entre compañeros, siempre nos reunimos en la cafetería para tratar de alegrarnos con un poco de comida, y siempre nos ha funcionado.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo Zeke

\- ¿Quieren pruebas? - dijo Kirari emocionada

En la cafetería

Los dos equipos unificandos estaban comiendo en una mesa grande, y se veían mucho más alegres que hace quince minutos

\- No sé cómo lo hacen - dijo Morag tomando un sándwich y le da una mordida - Pero les funciona - dice comiendo

\- Es demasiado increíble, pero a veces comer rico nos pone la mente fuera de la aflicción dolorosa - dijo Kirari comiendo una hamburguesa, y Tora estaba comiendo muchas papas como loco.

\- Una vez Rex pasaba por una reprobación injusta que casi le cuesta el semestre - dijo Haibaku comiendo un pedazo de pizza - Y le propuse que compremos una pizza de carnes por mientras se arreglaba la situación, y en poco tiempo Rex recuperó el semblante, los tres nos fuimos a resolver la situación, y al final nos hicieron justicia.

\- Pues no creo que dure mucho - dijo Brighid señalando una caja de pizza casi vacía - Porque parece que alguien se aprovecha del método

Y sí, Pyra estaba en su octavo pedazo de pizza, y se le veía muy contenta

\- Pyra, querida, se ve que te encantó la idea - dijo Morag muy feliz de ver a Pyra muy contenta mientras come. Pero Pyra estaba comiendo tanto que no se daba el lujo de hablar.

Horas después

\- Te dije que la tarea de química era una bazofia - dijo Rex molesto, mientras caminaba con el resto de sus amigos

\- Todo en química es una bazofia - dijo Tora molesto

\- Y yo tratando de aprobar lo difícil - dijo Haibaku muy preocupado

\- Si quieren, podemos recibirlos en casa - dijo Pyra - Sería genial

\- ¿No crees que tus padres tengan problemas con eso? - dijo Zeke - Ya que muchos padres en la ciudad de Alrest son muy conservadores

\- No, para nada - dijo Pyra - Mis padres son muy abiertos. Mi problema sería mi hermana Mythra, ya que no está en su mejor momento por ahora

\- Y hablando del Rey de Roma - dijo Kirari apuntando a Mythra, quien estaba rodeada por tres bullies... básicamente Nia, Jin y Akhos.

Y por mientras, con los chicos malos

\- Ya les dije que no tenemos ningún plan - dijo Mythra muy molesta, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jin, quien la tenía agarrada de los dos brazos - Y además, sigo resentida con ellos por lo de Vandham, pero más con ustedes.

\- ¡Te lo voy a repetir por última vez! - dijo Nia arañando el rostro de Mythra - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS CHICOS?

\- Ya, tranquila, nekomata paranoica - dijo Akhos deteniendo a Nia, y se acerca a Mythra - Conozco otras formas de convencer al prisionero... o prisionera - dice agarrando la barbilla de la rubia, y ella reacciona asustada e intenta salir, pero Jin endurece el agarre

\- No te dejaremos hasta que nos des lo que queremos saber, por las buenas - dice Jin mientras endurecía su agarre a los brazos de Mythra, y en eso acerca un poco su cuerpo al de ella por detrás, y pone su cara en el cuello de la misma - o por las malas - en eso, Myhtra queda aterrada

\- Oigan, yo pensé que no iban a recurrir a esto - dijo Nia un poco incómoda

\- Jin, yo pensaba que me encargaría de eso, no tu - dijo Akhos muy celoso

\- Y yo pensé que no serían un poco inmorales - dijo Haibaku apareciendo con el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Ustedes? - dijo Nia molesta

\- Mejor huyan, son más que ustedes tres - dijo Myhtra sonriendo arrogante

\- No sin antes pelear - dijo Jin soltando a Myhtra, y en eso, los tres se ponen en formación para pelear.

De inmediato, la desventaja numérica no fue muy relevante para la pelea que se desarrollaba. Nia estaba destrozando a Tora, Poppi y a Zeke. Jin, por otro lado tenía una pelea con Rex, Kirari y Brighid. Y la verdad, parecía una pelea muy pareja

En eso, Jin intenta darle un puñetazo a Brighid, pero Rex lo detiene con una patada

\- ¿Por qué intentaste abusar de Mythra? - decía un Rex muy enfurecido - ¡Esa clase de acciones son absolutamente perversas!

\- Sabes que siempre recurrimos a métodos más efectivos para hacer hablar a las víctimas - dijo Jin molesto - Además, no me molestaría tenerla como esclava por un tiempo

\- ¡Desgraciado! - gritaba Kirari enfurecida y de un salto le da una patada a Jin en la nuca, haciendo que el peliplata cayera bruscamente. En eso, Jin se levanta rápidamente y se enfrasca en una pelea a golpes y patadas con Kirari

Mientras, Akhos tenía su pelea con Pyra, Morag y Haibaku, y también era una pelea pareja. De hecho, de forma inesperada, Akhos saca un palo de kendo para atacar fácilmente a sus oponentes, pero Haibaku logra neutralizarlo al patear sus pies, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo

\- Así qué intentaron abusar de mi hermana mayor, ¿no? - dijo Pyra acercando su rostro al de Akhos. Y por lo que se mira, Pyra no estaba nada contenta

Akhos se levanta saltando de forma impresionante, pero con el detalle de que le da un cabezazo al rostro de Pyra, haciendo que retroceda lastimada del labio

\- No soy fan de las obras de violación - dijo Akhos acomodándose los lentes - Pero debo admitir que me gustó la idea al saber que era una mujer linda y solitaria

\- ¿Sabes del escándalo que se desataría si lograbas abusar de Mythra? - dijo Haibaku fastidiado - Conozco algo del mundo del espectáculo, y sé que los escándalos morales han terminado con muchas carreras artísticas

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritó Akhos con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia, y en eso se dirige a Jin - ¡JIN, ME MENTISTE!

\- Creía que eras más crédulo - dijo Jin tratando de ahorcar a Kirari, pero ella logra zafarse de Jin, y le da una patada al rostro, haciendo que caiga al suelo - Sabes... mi hermana perdida pateaba de esa forma tan violenta. - Decía mientras limpiaba un poco de su sangre que salía de su labio

\- ¿Y acaso crees que querría verte abusando de una chica indefensa? - dijo Kirari enfurecida mientras agarraba a Jin del cuello con una de sus manos

\- Conste que sé defenderme bien - dijo Mythra, y en eso le da un cabezazo a Nia para dejarla inconsciente, y de paso golpea a Akhos en el estómago, para que Haibaku aproveche para darle un codazo en la espalda, para que caiga al suelo

\- Ok, entiendo - dijo Kirari con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego retoma su furia contra Jin - ¡Pero aún así, no puedo creer que que quieras hacer algo tan perverso e inmoral como esto! ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

En eso, Jin le da un rodillazo al estómago de Kirari, haciendo que lo suelte y caiga adolorida al suelo.

\- Sencillo... - dice Jin levantándose mientras pisaba a Kirari en su espalda - Soy una persona que quiere resultados, sea como sea... - en eso mira a sus compañeros - Mejor vámonos. - en eso se va de la escena - Tal parece que los waves leones nos han fastidiado

\- ¡Somos "The Squad", pedazo de basura! - gritó Morag enfurecida

\- Así que adoptamos el nombre - dijo Rex, y en eso mira a Nia - No entiendo por qué pierdes el tiempo con este chiste de equipo. Si sabes como son, no creo que debas seguir con ellos, ¿no?

Nia reacciona golpeando a Rex con sus garras

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué es mejor para mí? - gritó Nia enfurecida, y se va

\- Bueno, colega psicópata - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro de Akhos - Me agradecerás por haberte salvado la reputación. ¿Sabes que pudiste haber protagonizado un chisme durante toda la década?

\- No me lo recuerdes - dijo Akhos yéndose muy fastidiado - Tengo mucho que reclamar a Jin por haberme mentido. ¿Qué sabrá ese sádico de la vida de un artista? La obra pudo haber terminado en un final muy deprimente... - y al final todos se fueron, dejando a todos los de "The Squad" de pie

\- Creo que Nia no está feliz con Torna - dijo Rex preocupado

\- No es la única - dijo Haibaku - El señor "soyelmayoyrshowman" se veía más enérgico como idol que como parte de Torna.

Pyra notó que Kirari estaba enfurecida con Jin, pero siente que no es por lo que le pudo haber hecho a su hermana mayor

\- No creo que estés molesta por lo que pudo haberle hecho Jin a mi hermana - dijo Pyra acercándose a Kirari

\- Es que no sé por qué Jin me recuerda a... - dijo Kirari, pero se detiene por un nudo en la garganta

\- ¿A quién? - dijo Zeke curioso

\- A... - Kirari trataba de hablar - A... mí

Todos los presentes estaban helados

\- ¿Por qué a ti? - dijo Poppi

\- ¿Tienes algo de Jin que no hayas revelado hasta hoy, o a qué se debe? - dijo Morah cruzando los brazos

Kirari estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabía que tenía que confesarlo ahora

\- Bueno... - dijo Kirari nerviosa a más no poder - Pero... se debe a que... ... Jin es mi hermano

OoOoO

¡NOOOO! ¿Cómo es posible?

Kirari y Jin... OMG

Y en el próximo cap veremos a Vandham :)

Y también un poco de RexxNia. Nació el "Squad" \'u'/

Creo que es todito... y salvé a Akhos del escándalo xD

Bye! ¿Reviews? (Porfis TwT)


	4. Lazos, confesiones y retornos

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal 004

Me he tardado demasiado con este fic, pero este capítulo prometí varias cosas, entre ellas que aparecería Vandham, y afortunadamente lo logré Pero tendrán que leer el capítulo entero xD

OoOoOoOoO

El shock era intenso

Todo el Squad estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos gigantes tras la declaración de Kirari. Simplemente no podían creer que Jin es su hermano.

Los más sorprendidos son Haibaku y Rex, porque ellos eran los que le iban a decir mucho después.

\- ¿C-cómo que Jin es tu hermano? - dijo Rex sin poder salir de la sorpresa

\- Y más importante aún, ¿cómo y cuándo lo supiste? - dijo Zeke

\- Bueno... - dijo Kirari, y en eso hizo una pausa para tomarse una bocanada de aire fresco porque tenía que explicar demasiado al recién unificado equipo. La pobre peliverde estaba nerviosa, pero ya dijo la verdad y no podía echarse para atrás - Lo empecé a sospechar desde que lo conoci. Estuve vigilándolo durante varios días, y creía que podría ser mi hermano, pero temía equivocarme debido a la apariencia que solía tener antes de que me separaran de él... hasta que peleé contra él y me dijo su frase... "mi hermana pateaba de esa forma tan violenta". Usaba esa frase cuando se defendía de los imbéciles que lo maltrataban, cuando éramos más pequeños y entrenábamos juntos. Pero lo supe en el peor momento, por lo que pudo haberle hecho a Mythra.

\- ¿Y Jin no sabe de esto? - dijo Morag cruzando los brazos

\- No - dijo rápidamente Kirari - Y preferiría que nunca lo sepa... No después de lo que se convirtió

\- ¿O sea, por lo que se convirtió Jin, no le ves esperanza a él ni a todo el equipo agresor? - dijo Haibaku empezando a molestarse

\- Mira, yo le veo mucha esperanza de cambio a la nekomata rencorosa y al idol soberbio, así que ¿por qué no verle esperanza a Jin? - dijo Brighid levantando la voz

\- La esperanza es para imbéciles, la realidad es mejor que cualquier esperanza - dijo Kirari molesta - Yo no concibo la idea de que la gente tenga esperanza en algo que vaya a pasar. Yo prefiero ver la vida como lo que es, en vez de pensar que "todo se va a arreglar".

\- ¿Desde cuándo amargada? - dijo Poppi preocupada

\- Desde que vi a Jin siendo arrastrado fuera de mi vida cuando fui pequeña - dijo Kirari muy molesta - Pero lo que vi hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso

\- No puede ser posible que sepas que Jin es tu hermano y que te de rabia es cómo se convirtió - dijo Rex muy molesto - ¡Nosotros íbamos a decírtelo después!

\- Lamento que me enterara ants de que me lo dijeran - dijo Kirari más molesta todavía

\- Tienes que calmarte - dijo Mythra tratando de calmar a Kirari

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! - gritó Kirari golpeando a Mythra en el brazo, haciendo que la rubia retroceda

\- Kira, Tora no cree es buena idea tú enojada con todos - dijo Tora asustado

\- ¿Por qué no, si son unos jodidos hipócritas? - gritó Kirari demasiado airada

\- ¡Ya cálmate! - gritó Rex agarrando a Kirari, pero ella se suelta y abofetea a Rex

\- ¡Déjenme sola! - gritó Kirari llorando y se va corriendo

Todos quedaron callados por varios segundos

\- ¿Y le dijiste a la nekomata que Torna era un chiste de equipo? - dijo Mythra muy molesta con Rex - No me hagas reír. - en eso se dirige a todo el equipo - Ustedes son un chiste mucho más cruel - y se va muy molesta

Rex quedó devastado al tener que vivir esta escena, pero...

\- Disculpa, Rex, tendré que buscar dónde quedarme - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro de su amigo - No quiero lidiar con una Kirari enfurecida. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que dañen mi autoestima. - y también se va.

Ahora Rex estaba devastado. Kirari le recrimina, Mythra se burla de su equipo, y ahora ¿Haibaku lo abandona? ¿Qué podría ser peor?

\- Veo que el estar en esta ciudad se te subió un poco a la cabeza - dijo increíblemente Morag, haciendo que Rex quede más aterrado que nunca. Esto ya es peor - Lo mejor será que empieces a pensar en los demás. - y también se retira

Rex empieza a sollozar por lo ocurrido, así que se va corriendo

\- Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo - dijo Pyra dirigiéndose al resto del equipo, y ellos asienten

En la casa de Rex, Kirari y Haibaku

Kirari estaba destruyendo parte de la casa. Estaba enfurecida con Rex y Haibaku por no haberle dicho antes que Jin era su hermano. Quería continuar la destrucción masiva, pero tropieza y cae al suelo, comenzado a llorar desconsolada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Kirari? - dijo un joven mayor de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

\- ¡Tus amigos no querían decir la verdad! - dijo Kirari mientras lloraba boca abajo

\- ¿Y esa es razón para indignarte con ellos y destruir tu propia casa? - dijo el castaño acercándose a Kirari y acariciándole sus cabellos, haciendo que ella se calmara

\- ¿Cuándo iban a decirme que Jin es mi hermano? - dijo Kiraro reponiéndose y sentándose en el suelo junto al chico - ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron de inmediato, Makoto?

\- Es que sería demasiado repentino - dijo Makoto sonriendo amablemente - Quería que te dieras la tarea de conocer todo el entorno. Sabíamos que si te enterabas antes, reaccionarías como hoy

\- ¿Cómo no iba a reaccionar así? - dijo Kirari - Lo que me molesta es que me lo ocultaron.

\- Mira, lo mejor será que se den un tiempo - dijo Makoto - Y empieces a perdonar el daño

\- ¿Y eso de qué me serviría? - dijo Kirari - ¿No crees que perdonar sea solapar malas acciones y dejar que se salgan con la suya?

\- Claro que no, sino que es el paso más importante para sanar heridas hechas intencional o accidentalmente - dijo Makoto sonriendo - No sé quién te dijo lo que crees de perdonar, pero sé que no es lo que crees

\- ¿Entonces por qué la realidad me enseñó lo contrario? - dijo Kirari mirando a Makoto a los ojos - He visto a mucha gente malvada que ha sido perdonada y ya no les importa si siguen causando daños, cuando debieron negarles el perdón y llevarlos a prisión.

\- Hay cosas que debes entender del verdadero perdón - dijo Makoto - y será mejor que prepares algo de comer, mientras voy a arreglar este desorden - en eso empieza a limpiar el desorden, y Kirari se va a la cocina

Mientras con Rex

Rex caminaba sollozando bajo el frío de la noche. Estaba muy triste por lo que tuvo que pasar. Sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero no creía que todos en el equipo se volverían en su contra. Cuando llegó a un callejón, se sentó y empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - dijo una voz femenina que Rex conocía bien, por lo que decide voltear hacia la dirección donde venía la voz, y encuentra a una chica conocida en una ventana

\- ¿N-Nia? - dijo Rex secándose las lágrimas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí - dijo Nia molesta - Apuesto a que no venías por perseguirme, ¿no?

\- No sabía que vivías aquí - dijo Rex poniéndose sobre sus pies

\- ¿No quieres pasar un momento en mi casa? - dijo Nia invitándole - Sé que no me agradas, pero mejor que pases un tiempo conmigo a que mis padres me ahorquen por dejarte morir de frío

\- Te lo agradezco - dijo Rex

\- Sólo tienes que ir a dar una vuelta y encontrar una puerta roja, y nuestra puerta es la número 21, en el tercer piso del edificio

\- de acuerdo - dijo Rex y se va

En otro lado

Haibaku estaba deprimido por el vergonzoso momento que pasaron Kirari y Rex. Sentía que no valía la pena echar más leña al fuego de la rabia de Kirari. Además, su autoestima se volvió vulnerable por esto, por lo que no quería arriesgarse a ser herido por Kirari.

\- ¿Ya te gritaron, señor de advertencias? - dijo una voz conocida por Haibaku, por lo que este se voltea hacia atrás y se dirige al chico

\- ¿Ya le reclamaste a Jin? ¿O te hizo quedar en ridículo frente a tu otro colega? - dijo Haibaku dirigiéndose al chico y éste bufó con un fastidio de aquellos - Te entiendo, Akhos. Yo tampoco tuve una buena situación.

\- ¿Tus compañeros se pelearon agresivamente? - dijo Akhos curioso - Porque si así fuese, no me extrañaría.

\- ¿Y lo dice el que es parte de lo que Rex llamó "chiste de equipo"? - dijo Haibaku, y Akhos se rió - Sé que suena gracioso, pero la realidad es que ninguno se siente cómodo ahora.

\- No es eso - dijo Akhos dejando de reír para luego cambiar a un semblante serio - Es que Mahlos me reclamó por criticar que Jin me mintiera sobre el plan y las consecuencias, y tuve que responder, pero Jin pudo cortarme la cabeza, literalmente.

\- ¿Y crees que es peor que mi compañera se entere de la peor forma que tu ahora peor pesadilla es su hermano? - dijo Haibaku molesto, y Akhos se aterrorizó al escuchar esas palabras

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE MAHLOS ES HERMANO DE TU AMIGA PELIVERDE!? - gritó Akhos agarrando salvajemente la camisa de Haibaku

\- ¡No seas ridículo! - dijo Haibaku - ¡Yo hablaba de Jin! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que él no sea para ti tu peor pesadilla?

\- ¡ESO LO HACE PEOR! - grita Akhos y avienta a Haibaku al suelo, y empieza a caminar en círculos pensando lo peor

\- Escucha, no te vuelvas loco - dijo Haibaku deteniendo a Akhos - No quiero que me odies como lo hace Kirari

\- Lo siento, es que jamás concebí la idea de que Jin y Kirari... - dijo Akhos intentando calmarse

\- Originalmente nosotros íbamos a decírselo después - dijo Haibaku pero empieza a sollozar - pero creo que es por eso que nos odia.

\- Lo que importa es si Jin lo sabe - dijo Akhos

\- No sé si conviene saberlo o no - dijo Haibaku - No quiero siquiera dormir en casa. Kirari ne ahorcará y Rex intentaría evitar suicidarme

\- Pues puedes pasar la noche conmigo - dijo Akhos sonriendo - Digo, no es por nada, pero me debías la comida de mañana.

\- Oye, no abuses de mi amabilidad - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- ¿Qué amabilidad? - dijo Akhos sonriendo arrogante, y Haibaku empieza a reír, por lo que Akhos ríe con él

Ya en la casa de Nia

Rex y Nia disfrutaban de una hamburguesa de atún y salmón cocinados

\- Es interesante combinar carne de atún y salmón para una hamburguesa así - dijo Rex comiendo de la hamburguesa

\- Siempre he querido combinar comidas de gatos con comida rápida de América - dijo Nia terminando la suya

\- Tus padres fueron mucho más amables que usted - dijo Rex divertido, pero Nia gruñe molesta - No te ofendas, pero es la verdad

\- Es que nunca puedo ser muy amable - dijo Nia deprimida - La vida me odia. ¿Cómo mi familia disfruta la vida como nekomatas y a mi me tocó sufrir?

\- Yo diría que a tí te tocó el hueso y a ellos la chuleta - dijo Rex divertido

\- Pero nunca quise el hueso, y eso que no soy perro - dijo Nia triste

\- Si te hace sentir mejor - dijo Rex deprimido - Tuve una discusión con mis compañeros, y se volvieron en mi contra. Hasta Haibaku mismo me abandonó

\- ¿Y dijiste que Torna era un chiste de equipo? - dijo Nia burlándose, a lo que Rex rió

\- Creo que debo repensar todo lo que digo - dijo Rex dejando de reír

\- El hecho de que sea nekomata no significa que deje de ser humana - dijo Nia feliz - Pero, muy pocos entienden eso.

\- ¿Entre ellos tus colegas? - dijo Rex sonriendo

\- Al menos puedo comunicarme con ellos, además de mi familia - dijo Nia, luego lo pensó un poco y se redirige a Rex - ¿Has pensado en tener pareja?

\- No, la verdad no - dijo Rex incómodo

\- Yo puedo recomendar parejas para tus compañeros de intercambio - dijo Nia

\- No sé si sea buena idea - dijo Rex incómodo - Aunque...

\- Huh? - dijo Nia confusa

\- Pensándolo bien - decía Rex pensativo - Kirari y Haibaku necesitan sus propias parejas, pero ellos son quienes deben conseguirlas

\- ¿INCLUSO SI TIENEN UNA DE SU MISMO SEXO? - dijo una Nia sorprendida

\- Eso no me importa - Dijo Rex divertido - Si aman a alguien, es más que suficiente

\- ¿Te interesa jugar algo conmigo? - dijo Nia con una carita maliciosa

\- ¿Qué propones? - Dijo Rex determinado

Mientras con Haibaku

El castaño estaba con Akhos en la sala mientras veían televisión.

\- Te digo que le va a decir que está embarazada - dijo Haibaku comiendo palomitas

\- Yo te digo que le va a decir que es lesbiana - dijo Akhos

\- ¿Y por qué esa suposición? - dijo Haibaku incómodo

\- ¿Te molesta acaso? - dijo Akhos desafiante

Y ambos se miraron frente a frente hasta que...

\- Alex, estoy embarazada - dijo la chica de la televisión

Haibaku reacciona alegre y Akhos quedó fastidiado

\- Págame - dijo Haibaku estrechando su mano, y Akhos se resignó a pagar un poco de dinero, y se lo da a Haibaku - Es la primera vez que gano una apuesta

\- Y yo que creía que se haría lesbiana - dijo Akhos fastidiado - Tenía pinta de serlo. ¿No ves cómo se comporta con Kaori? Parecía que estaba atraída a ella

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es de quién se embarazó - dijo Haibaku

\- TE ACOSTASTE CON ESE IMBÉCIL DE KAZUMA, ¿VERDAD? - gritó el chico de la televisión mientras agredía a la chica

\- YO SÓLO ME ACOSTÉ CONTIGO - dijo la chica de la televisión llorando

\- Dudo mucho que se haya acostado con Kazuma - dijo Akhos mirando la televisión - Pero Kairi no merece que la maltrate

\- ¿Por qué sacaste una conclusión lésbica? - dijo Haibaku incómodo

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy un chico - dijo Akhos sonriendo - ¿Qué chico no fantasea con ver a dos chicas dándose amor? Aunque sea de besos

\- Confieso que me excita un poco - dijo Haibaku con las mejillas rojas - Pero no lo considero moralmente correcto

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - dijo Akhos

\- Simplemente no lo considero correcto y ya - dijo Haibaku

\- Nah, ya se te pasará - dijo Akhos levantándose del sillón - Iré con mis padres, a ver dónde vas a dormir

\- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y en eso sigue viendo la televisión - ¡Ya deja de golpearla, Alex! ¿Qué no ves que está embarazada de ti? ¡Ojalá no se les hubiera ocurrido fornicar!

\- ¡Ya nadie dice eso, Ishida! - dijo Akhos apareciendo de nuevo

\- Nunca me llamas por mi apellido - dijo Haibaku mientras aventaba un cojín a Akhos

\- Muy gracioso - dijo Akhos bloqueando el cojín - Me dijeron que no hay lugar disponible, así que tendrás que dormir en sala

\- Bueno, está bien - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Y sirve que cuando despiertes te queda cerca la escuela - dijo Akhos sentándose a un lado de Haibaku

\- Alex terminó con Kairi - dijo Haibaku y Akhos reacciona agresivo

\- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL PARANOICO BOLUDO! - gritaba Akhos enfurecido a la televisión - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TERMINAR CON LA MADRE DE TU HIJO? ¡EL PAN DE TU MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ!

\- Y es por eso que sigo virgen - dijo Haibaku divertido

\- Concuerdo contigo - dijo Akhos poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño - Ya no me dejaré llevar por imbecilidades de planes de violación de Mahlos o Jin.

Mientras, con Rex y Nia... ellos estaban jugando una consola de videojuegos, y parecía que Rex ganaba

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno? - gritaba Nia enfurecida mientras jugaba

\- ¿Tú cómo puedes ser tan mala? - dijo Rex sonriendo

De repente, Nia cayó derrotada ante Rex en el juego, lo cual provocó que Nia arrojara el control hacia la televisión

\- Por eso no te duran los controles - dijo Rex riendo, y Nia empieza a reír - ¿No que te lo tomarías mal?

\- Es un don - dijo Nia divertida

\- Bueno, ya debo irme - dijo Rex - Mañana será un día interesante.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes? - dijo Nia mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta principal del departamento - Para ser parte del enemigo, debo de admitir que disfruté más estando contigo, de lo que pude haber disfrutado con Torna todo el tiempo que estuve

\- Es mi trabajo, hacer amigos para ganar equipos - dijo Rex feliz llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza, y Nia se sonroja sonriendo. Rex abre la puerta y mira a su amiga neko - Espero verte mañana

\- Yo igual, Rex - dijo Nia sonriendo, y Rex se va del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Nia estaba feliz por lo que pasó. Rex la hizo sonreír mucho.

En la casa de los protagonistas, Rex ya había llegado para irse directamente a dormir, pero se sorprende al ver a Makoto.

\- ¿MAKOTO? - gritó Rex sorprendido y va corriendo a abrazar al castaño - ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

\- Hola Rex - dijo Makoto acariciando el cabello de Rex - Qué bien que llegaste

\- ¿Cómo están los demás? - decía Rex soltándose

\- Pues Kirari no está muy contenta que digamos - dijo Makoto muy triste - Hablé con ella, pero no sé si los perdone

\- Entiendo - dijo Rex deprimido - ¿Y Haibaku?

\- Sorpresivamente no está aquí - dijo Makoto, a lo que Rex reacciona sorprendido

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ? - gritó Rex asustado

\- Resulta ser que Haibaku no ha aparecido, y no sé si te has comunicado con él - dijo Makoto

\- No creo, debe estar muy molesto conmigo por lo ocurrido - dijo Rex deprimido

\- Intentaré comunicarme con él - dijo Makoto - Por mientras, ve a comer un poco. Kirari se fue a dormir y no creo que te vaya a gritar, pero te recomiendo no dirigirle la palabra

\- De acuerdo - dijo Rex yéndose y Makoto tomó su celular

Mientras, Haibaku ya se había acomodado y acostado para dormir en la sala, y Akhos todavía reclamaba a la televisión

\- Te dije que te será infiel, pero NO ME ESCUCHAS - gritó Akhos muy molesto

\- Te lo digo, nunca nos escuchan - dijo Haibaku - Están en la televisión, nosotros no.

\- Bueno, tendré que esperar hasta mañana - dijo Akhos apagando la televisión - Será mejor que me vaya

\- ¿No has considerado soltar a Torna y volar a otros rubros de la sociedad? - dijo Haibaku

\- Desearía que fuera fácil, pero... - decía el chico de lentes, pero el teléfono de Haibaku sonó

\- Tendré que llamar - dijo Haibaku tomando el celular y contesta - ¿Se está comunicando con el chico más genial de la ciudad, el señor Haibaku Ishida, futuro idol de Alrest? - en eso, Akhos intenta no reírse por lo que dijo

\- ¿Haibaku? - dijo Makoto al teléfono

\- ¿MAKOTO? - gritó Haibaku más que sorprendido y se alegra - ¡Qué bueno que aparezcas!

\- Es un placer - dijo Makoto al teléfono - ¿Dónde rayos estás, que Rex estaba preocupado por ti?

\- ¿Conoces el grupo guerrillero Torna? - dijo Haibaku

\- ¡QUE NO SOMOS GUERRILLEROS! - gritó Akhos fastidiado

\- Si, me han informado de ellos - dijo Makoto al teléfono

\- Resulta que me quedé a dormir con Akhos en su casa - dijo Haibaku feliz

\- Interesante - dijo Makoto

\- ¿Cómo que interesante? - dijo Haibaku incómodo - ¿Acaso sospechas de que el señor "estrelladelescenario" me ataque y me entregue como rehén?

\- ¿Así le apodas a Akhos? - dijo Makoto riendo

\- Pues así se comporta - dijo Haibaku - Tiene una forma muy interesante, rarísima, prepotente, egocéntrica, y estilosa de creerse la estrella del escenario. Es como un psicópata con estilo

\- Creo que me voy a reír cuando le vea - dijo Makoto riéndose - Veo que se complementan muy bien

\- Nah, yo también soy algo arrogante - dijo Haibaku divertido - Y rarito

\- Bueno, cuando dije interesante, yo decía que si ibas a dejar que te dieran duro contra el muro - dijo Makoto riéndose más

\- Hoe, yara, dije rarito, no homosexual - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- ¿Te acusan de gay? - dijo Akhos molesto

\- Así parece - dijo Haibaku hacia su amigo, y retoma el teléfono - Makoto, no sé qué rayos pensaste o te dijeron, pero NO soy gay, estoy interesado en una chica pelirroja

\- Lo siento - dijo Makoto dejando de reír - Es que soy demasiado abierto. Bueno, decidí vivir con ustedes debido a que mis colegas no confían en que salgan bien de esta. Además, puedo conseguir un empleo de sobra para ayudarles a vivir

\- Nah, no te preocupes - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - de todos modos todavía nos alcanza para vivir desde que nos depositas cuando empezaste a cuidarnos desde que nuestros padres murieron hace tiempo - cuando Akhos escuchó esto, se preocupó mucho

\- No lo menciones, es un verdadero privilegio ayudarles - dijo Makoto feliz

\- ¿Cómo están Rex y Kirari? - dijo Haibaku

\- Kirari fue a dormir, tuve que arreglar los destrozos que hizo, pero no fu... - decía Makoto, pero fue interrumpido por un suspiro de dolor de Haibaku - Entiendo, sé que no será fácil recuperar que ella confíe en ustedes. Por otro lado, Rex está asustado. Piensa que ella y tu lo odian

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Haibaki fastidiado - Dile a Rex que no lo odio, sólo que estoy aterrado por Kirari

Casa de Rex y compañía

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Makoto sorprendido mientras atendía el teléfono - Espera, mejor le aviso.

En eso, Makoto se dirige a la cocina y se dirigía a Rex

\- Rex, que Haibaku no está molesto, sólo que no quiere arriesgar su autoestima por Kirari - dijo Makoto

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Rex y suspira aliviado - Pobrecito. ¿Dónde está?

\- En casa de Akhos - dijo Makoto

\- Oie, cy - dijo Rex malicioso - Ya quiero saber cómo les fue mañana

\- ¡OÍ ESO! - gritó Haibaku desde el teléfono, y los chicos se rieron

\- Ignora que escuchaste eso - dijo Makoto riendo

Casa de Akhos

\- Jejeje, bueno, tengo que colgar porque tengo que explicar mucho al acompañante de teatro - dijo Haibaku divertido, y en eso cuelga y mira a un Akhos preocupado

\- ¿Cómo que tus padres murieron? - dijo Akhos

\- Bueeeno, es difícil decirlo - dijo Haibaku y empezó a hablar - Todo inició cuando éramos pequeños, cuando Kirari fue separada de su hermano, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, por lo que me dijeron que me mudaría con Rex. Y para ser sincero, su familia era muy buena. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, los padres de Rex murieron en otro accidente de tránsito y tuvieron que ponernos bajo tutela de Makoto Tachibana.

\- ¿Y te dolió perder a tus padres? - dijo Akhos

\- La verdad sí - dijo Haibaku deprimiéndose - Me dolió mucho, en especial porque nunca los conocí lo suficiente. Y lo de Rex fue mucho peor, tanto para él como para mi. Especialmente porque fuimos víctimas del accidente también, pero sobrevivimos.

\- ¿Cuándo se unió Kirari? - dijo Akhos

\- Cuando los padres y tíos de Kirari murieron por un altercado con los yakuza - dijo Haibaku, y antes de que Akhos dijera algo... - No, no estaban relacionados unos con otros, no te confundas

\- Lo siento, es que... - dijo Akhos

\- No te preocupes, sólo fueron cosas que pasaron - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Pero cuando llegó Kirari... haz de cuenta que ves a una super modelo japonesa con cuerpo de adolescente. Cabello verde muy divertido y marimacho, pero armoniza perfectamente con el rostro tan bello que tiene, y su ropa de pelea realza mucho su bien atractivo y formado cuerpo. Dios mío, de verdad no pude evitar fantasear con ella múltiples veces.

\- ¿A poco Kirari es tan sensual? - dijo Akhos

\- No imaginas cuánto - dijo Haibaku muy sonrojado y feliz - Parece que cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo está encajada a la perfección, en especial su cabello y su cara que le dan un toque muy tierno, sus pechos que no son gigantescos ni planos, pero son redondos y muy bonitos

\- Creo que te estás pasando demasiado - dijo Akhos un poco incómodo

\- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - No soy un absoluto pervertido, sólo soy un chico que gusta de las chicas. Y además, sólo describo el cuerpo de Kirari. Te recomiendo que la próxima vez que la veas, mírala por completo y trata de disimularlo. Kirari se da cuenta de ello.

\- Ok - dijo Akhos

\- Pero Kirari es más que solo cuerpo - dijo Haibaku - Es una chica muy divertida, es deportista, es muy buena peleadora, como lo demostró hace horas, y además le gusta ser muy... "especial".

\- Entiendo - dijo Akhos - Tú y Kirari son muy unidos

\- No saques a Rex de la ecuación - dijo Haibaku con una sonrisa grande - Los tres hemos sido muy unidos. Aún así... nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que pudiera ser igual o parecido a mi.

\- No te creas - dijo Akhos muy arrogante - Tenemos diferente color de cabello, diferente vestimenta, y diferente bando. Hasta ni usas lentes

\- Lo sé, pero ambos somos arrogantes, creídos y muy talentosos - dijo Haibaku - Y hasta a veces nos pasamos de psicópatas

\- Ok, eso sí - dijo Akhos riendo un poco - Tengo que irme a dormir

\- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y Akhos se dirige a su habitación - Espera un minuto - en eso Akhos se detiene sin voltearse - Siéndote sincero, jamás pensé en conocerte, y menos en que terminemos siendo amigos - dijo Haibaku sinceramente

Akhos, al escuchar las palabras de Haibaku, sonrió levemente y una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Haibaku

\- Sí, estoy bien - dijo Akhos limpiándose la lágrima y abriendo la puerta de su habitación - Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches - Dijo Haibaku y Akhos cerró la puerta

Ya dentro de la habitación, Akhos se recostó en su cama y entre lágrimas sollozaba levemente de felicidad. Creía que no encontraría un amigo fuera de Torna

En la mañana siguiente, de camino a la escuela

Haibaku estaba a minutos de llegar a la puerta de la escuela, y a su lado estaba Rex

\- ¿En serio le dijiste a Akhos que eran amigos? - dijo Rex sorprendido

\- Claro que sí - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Creo que el chico lo tomó de forma significativa

\- Yo pensé que terminarían los dos en la habitación dándose amor toda la noche - dijo Rex divertido

\- Y otro - dijo Haibaku molesto - ¿Por qué siempre esa tendencia a hacerme gay? ¡Nunca me metí al clóset! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

\- Ya, no te enojes - dijo Rex divertido mientras reía

\- Pues no me hagas enojar - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- ¿Rex cree que somos tipo yaoi? - dijo Akhos apareciendo, a lo que Haibaku asiente con asco - ¿Puedes golpearlo de mi parte?

\- Muy graciosito - dijo Rex molesto

En eso ya llegaron a la puerta y entraron a la Preparatoria

\- Para empezar, estoy interesado en Pyra - dijo Haibaku

\- ¿¡PYRA!? - dijeron Rex y Akhos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué les sorprende? - dijo Haibaku extrañado de la reacción de sus amigos

\- ¡Pero si Pyra es muy apegada a mi! - dijo Rex celoso

\- Disculpa, pero antes de que ustedes dos llegaran, yo vi a Égida primero - dijo Akhos arrogante

\- ¿No crees que ella esté interesada en otra persona? - dijo una voz ronca

Wat? Esa voz

Los tres chicos se voltean y miran a una persona grande, llenita, con músculos y un peinado albino tipo elvis

\- ¡VANDHAM! - gritó Pyra apareciendo emocionada y corre hacia el mencionado - Qué bueno verte

\- ¿Él es Vandham? - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- Es un chiste de muy mal gusto - dijo Akhos un poco fastidiado

\- ¿Lo conoces? - dijo Rex

\- Digamos que no tenemos muy buena relación - dijo Akhos mirando a otro lado

\- Exactamente - dijo Vandham dirigiéndose a Akhos - Y te sugiero que te alejes antes de que puedas hacer daño a uno de mis amigos

\- No te preocupes, grandulón, que éste viene conmigo - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Así que no muerde

\- ¿Es en serio? - dijo un Vandham incrédulo

\- Déjame adivinar - dijo Pyra - ¿Discutían por mi autonomía?

\- Lo siento, es que me interesas mucho, pero Rex me dijo que estabas muy apegada a él y Akhos me sale con que te vio primero, algo que desagradó a tu amigo. - dijo un avergonzado Haibaku

\- ¿Ahora tu? - dijo Pyra sonrojada, y Haibaku se gana una mirada asesina de Rex y Akhos, pero éste último nota que Rex lo mira agresivamente y ríe

\- Bueno, mejor me voy - dijo Akhos riendo y se fue de la escena

\- Ojalá no vuelva a molestarnos - dijo Vandham muy serio

\- Se ve que no tiene buena prensa en tu vida - dijo Haibaku divertidamente, pero Rex le agarra el cabello en señal de rabia - No te hagas, Rex, que tuviste un buen rato con la nekomata

\- ¿Nia? - dijo Vandham sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo amistan con el enemigo?

\- Desde que llegamos - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Apenas llevamos Rex, yo y una sexy amiga mía, días en la prepa. Y por cierto... las cosas empeoraron desde tu hospitalización

\- Así que espero puedas estabilizar los situación - dijo Pyra preocupada

\- Espero - dijo Vandham - Pero... ¿a qué sexy amiga de Haibaku se refiere?

\- ¿Ahora me llamas "amiga sexy"? - dijo Kirari apareciendo y antes de reclamar, mira a Vandham y se sorprende - Así que eres el tal Vandham

\- Deberíamos reunirnos en el receso - dijo Rex sonriendo - ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sip, hubo RexxNia, un leve RexxPyra, una crítica a la presión yaoi, la aparición de Vandham, y uní muchísimo a mi OC con Akhos. Ah, y puse a un personaje de Free.

Espero reviews porque estoy tomando un poco de forma con esta historia. Nos vemos


	5. Ryo, la nueva amenaza incómoda

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal 005

Hello, prros. Como podrían darse cuenta, tardé siglos (por exagerar) en hacer este capítulo, pero estaba de vacaciones y quería descansar. Pero ya estoy de vuelta para darles este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten

OoOoOoOoO

En la cafetería, Rex, Kirari, Haibaku, Pyra y Vandham platicaron de la situación que se suscitó después de que Vandham fuera hospitalizado, incluyendo la llegada de los chicos de intercambio y el hecho de que Jin es el hermano de Kirari.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE ESE GRANUJA ES TU HERMANO? - gritó un sorprendido Vandham

\- Créeme que no sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero me resentí mucho con los chicos por querer decírmelo después - dijo Kirari deprimida - La verdad, no debí enojarme con ustedes, de hecho, yo debería pedirles perdón por mi reacción

\- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Estabas en tu derecho de molestarte.

\- Lo que más me sorprende es que te hayas llevado bien con ese patán de miércoles por la tarde - dijo Vandham un poco molesto mientras se refería a Akhos

\- Pues digamos que soy más o menos igual, o más, de arrogante que él - dijo Haibaku divertido - Además somos demasiado estilosos y a veces se nos sale lo psicópata. Y por lo demás, a mi no me sorprende que él y tu no se lleven bien desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- No desde el primer día, cuando empezó la guerra - dijo Vandham - Pero buena parte del alumnado lo ve como un artista

\- Es más o menos su "escape" del chiste de equipo - dijo Rex divertido y los demás se ríen

Mientras, en la sala audiovisual

Todo el gremio de "The Squad" se reunió de forma urgente, pero parece que nadie se llevaría bien, en especial por lo de Kirari, Mythra y Morag.

En ese ambiente tan raro e inquietante, Tora intenta hacer un número cómico para entretener a la audiencia, pero sólo provocó que Mythra se enfureciera.

En medio del caos, Rex se dirige al escenario del salón.

\- Chicos - dijo Rex tratando de llamar la atención, pero los demás lo ignoran - ¡CHICOS! - gritó Rex, y ahí sí, todos le toman atención - Sé que muchos de ustedes están enojados conmigo y no querrán creerme nada de lo que les diga, pero... en primer lugar, lo lamento mucho. Me confié demasiado por estar con ustedes.

\- Que se note, entonces - dijo Morag fastidiada

\- Y segundo, acaba de llegar Vandham - dijo Rex feliz mientras apunta a la puerta

En eso, los demás voltean a la puerta y miran a Vandham

\- ¿Y decían que Rex tiene la culpa de su situación? - dijo Vandham

Y de inmediato, todos se dirigieron a Vandham para abrazarle y decirle todas las cosas que ocurrieron, pero Vandham calmó las aguas de sus amigos

\- Tranquilos, no se preocupen - dijo Vandham - Sé que las cosas salieron muy mal desde que ne hospitalizaron, pero ya estoy de vuelta

Todos suspiraron aliviados

\- Pero quiero aclarar cosas - dijo Vandham serio, y todos se aterran - Primero que nada, Morag - y en eso, Morag traga saliva - Rex no se tomó demasiada confianza, solo quería ser parte del equipo. Luego, Mythra - y en eso, Mythra es quien traga saliva - ¿Tenías que comportarte así con los demás por mi situación? ¡Tus amigos no tienen la culpa! ¡Deja de inventar palabras que nunca han dicho! ¿Qué no ves que Pyra está sufriendo por tu culpa?

Y en eso, a Mythra se le cae la cara de vergüenza.

\- "Atención, a todos los de Squad, se les solicita que se reúnan en la cancha de soccer de inmediato" - dijo una voz masculina muy grave

\- Grrrr, Mahlos - dijo Vandham molesto

\- Ya salió peine - dijo Tora

\- "Y si no aparecen, iremos a borrarlos de la obra de por vida" - dijo una voz masculina menos grave

\- ¡Mi colega! - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- Empiezo a dudar de tu amistad con ese imbécil - dijo Zeke

\- No me importará, siempre y cuando sea por una explicación no gay - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- "¿O salen, o los mato yo misma?" - dijo una voz nekomata

\- Nia... - dijo Rex preocupado

\- Al parecer estamos en la racha de la locura - dijo Pandora aterrada

En la cancha de soccer, los de Squad se dirigieron al centro para buscar al equipo de Torna

\- ¿Y a dónde se metieron? - dijo Rex mirando a todos lados, igual que los demás

\- Yo sólo sé que no sé nadar - dijo Pandora

\- ¡Tora dice debes tomar clases con Rei! - dijo Tora molesto

\- ¡Pero Rei es guapo! ¡No quiero desconcentrarme por su belleza! - dijo Pandora nerviosa

\- ¿Ni aunque te diga que es mío? - dijo Brighid y Pandora se asusta

\- Ni lo conoces tanto como Makoto, nuestro cuidador - dijo Haibaku divertido

\- Ya me lo arruinaste - dijo Brighid dándole un golpe a Haibaku

\- Al menos lo primero que arruinan - dijo una voz seria y todos voltean a las gradas

Y ahí aparecen Mahlos, Nia, Jin, Akhos, y un chico castaño con ojos verdes, camisa cyan de mangas cortas y pantalón mezclilla café

\- ¿Qué les parece nuestra nueva estrella? - dijo Akhos sonriendo arrogante - Fue adquisición del propio Mahlos

\- Me llamo Ryo Izumi - dijo seriamente el chico nuevo - Y la verdad, pienso aplastarlos como las cucarachas que son

\- ¡No sé quién te crees que eres, pero ni tú ni tu equipo van a salir con la suya! - dijo Rex muy molesto y determinado

\- Y veremos, niño - dijo Malhos sonriendo de forma maléfica

\- Es hora que pagues por todos tus pecados, Jin - dijo Kirari de forma rencorosa

\- Como quieras, niñita - dijo Jin de forma inexpresiva

\- Ya extrañaba otra ronda, y esta vez espero que no hayas sido engañado para justificar un nuevo crimen - dijo Haibaku sonriendo arrogante

\- Créeme cuando te digo que esta vez voy a ganar en esta escena - dijo Akhos de igual forma

\- Nia, Tora no entiende por qué desperdiciar tiempo en chiste de equipo - dijo Tora preocupado - ¿A Nia le gusta ser maltratada por buen corazón?

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes me conoce, estúpido nopon! - gritó Nia enfurecida - Y se los demostraré cuando los venza

\- Así que te uniste a Torna - dijo Vandham - Debes saber que estás en grave desventaja frente a nuestro equipo

\- No me subestimes, grandulón imbécil - dijo Ryo muy molesto

Y se miraron todos por varios segundos, hasta que... ambos equipos empezaron a correr hacia el otro, empezando una pelea

En un sector, Rex, Pyra, Tora y Zeke se enfrentaban a Mahlos y Nia. Era una batalla muy fuerte. Rex trataba de atacar a Mahlos, pero como Nia lo impedía, Rex dejaba que otro ataque para buscar otra forma de atacar a Mahlos. La verdad, Rex no quería atacar a Nia, y eso lo notó la nekomata. Aún así, Zeke y Tora sí la atacaban, pero Nia sabía responder.

En otro sector, Kirari, Brighid y Pandora se enfrentaban a Jin, y fácilmente superaba a las chicas, excepto a Kirari, quien no lo dejaba no hablar. Kirari estaba tan enfurecida con su hermano por cómo se había convertido, aunque Jin no sabía que es su hermana

En otro sector, Haibaku, Morag y Poppi se enfrentaban a Akhos. Sinceramente esta batalla era demasiado loca, en especial porque Poppi siempre accedía a ser bala de cañón tanto para Morag como para Haibaku. Éste último iba demasiado parejo con Akhos, al grado que se cansaban mucho.

En el sector restante, Vandham y Mythra se enfrentan a Ryo, el nuevo miembro de Torna. Y para ser sinceros... Ryo tenía una desventaja numérica, pero eso no era problema para el castaño, por lo que pudo dar una buena pelea. Lo bueno para Vandham es que es muy grande y eso lo usaba a su favor para poder acabar con Ryo, quien era más pequeño.

La batalla arreciaba en cuestión de minutos, hasta que Mahlos agarra a Rex del cuello, lo prepara y le aplica una F5 para dejarlo al suelo. Nia reacciona asustada, cosa que aprovecha Pyra para noquearla. Akhos, al ver los escena, aprovecha para golpear a Morag con un "puño superhombre", dejándola en el suelo, y saca unas cadenas para ahorcar a Poppi. Y Ryo, al ver lo que Akhos hacía, da un rodillazo en el estómago de Mythra, y la empieza a ahorcar. Vandham intenta rescatarla, pero Ryo saca una navaja

\- ¡Atrás, o le corto la cabeza! - dijo Ryo amenazando con cometer el acto, y todos los de Squad quedan aterrados...

\- ¿Es un chiste? - dijo Akhos molesto y asustado a la vez - Se supone que no íbamos a intentar matar a los enemigos. - en eso, se dirige a Jin de nuevo - ¡JIN, ME MENTISTE DE NUEVO!

\- Yo pensaba que no soportabas la sangre - dijo Jin ahorcando a Brighid, pero Kirari lo patea en la espalda, soltando a la peliazul

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, ese Ryo me quiere hacer quedar como un maldito cobarde! - gritaba Akhos apuntando a Ryo

\- Mea culpa, lo admito - dijo Ryo tranquilamente mientras pone la navaja cerca del cuello de Mythra

Los chicos intentan rescatar a Mythra, pero Ryo amenazaba con acuchillarla, por lo que retrocedían.

\- Ryo, no tienes qué recurrir a esto - dijo Haibaku preocupado mientras intenta acercarse

\- ¡DIJE QUE ATRÁS! - gritó Ryo y mete un poco la navaja en el cuello de Mythra, haciendo que ella gima de dolor y provocando que salga un poco de sangre

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS ESTO A MI HERMANITA! - gritaba Pyra mientras lloraba de impotencia al ver cómo ensangrentaban a su hermana

\- No hasta que obtengamos lo que queremos - dijo Jin interponiéndose en el camino de Pyra

\- ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren? - dijo Rex interponiéndose entre Jin y Pyra

\- Queremos que nos entregues a Pyra - dijo Mahlos - Queremos información de ella.

\- ¿Qué clase de información? - dijo Rex furioso, y atrás de él estaban Pyra, Tora y Haibaku que platicaban sigilosamente, como planeando algo

\- Algo que nos ayude a tomar el control del alumnado - dijo Mahlos

\- ¿Y cómo saben eso? - dijo Kirari muy furiosa

\- Ella ha conseguido algo que mantiene la estabilidad de los alumnos, y si conseguimos esa cosa que sabe... podremos aprovechar para el beneficio del equipo - dijo Jin serio

Y antes de que pudieran responder, Ryo los interrumpe - Y más vale que sea rápido, si no quieren que muera su amiga

En eso, Ryo encaja un poco más la navaja, haciendo que Mythra gritara más y aterrando a sus amigos

\- Eres un monstruo - dijo Vandham enfurecido pero impotente

\- Díganme algo que no sepa - dijo Ryo sonriendo

En eso, Pyra aparece en frente de Ryo y Mythra, y ambos se miran fijamente

\- Mira, si sueltas a Myhtra de inmediato - dijo Pyra hacia Ryo - Me iré con ustedes

¿¡QUÉ!?

Todos quedan aterrados por la propuesta de la Égida

\- ¡P-Pyra! - dijo Rex nervioso - ¿Q-q-qué es-t-t-tás hac-ci-ciendo?

\- No te preocupes, Rex - dijo Pyra tranquila

\- Pyra, no lo hagas, prefiero morir a darle gusto a estos imbéciles - dijo Mythra enfurecida y Ryo le clava más la navaja, haciendo que gima más del dolor, y Pyra se aterra

\- ¡Por favor, solo suéltela! - gritaba Pyra casi llorando

Ryo lo piensa por varios segundos, mira a sus compañeros. Jin asiente, Akhos sospecha un poco, Nia reacciona aterrada y Mahlos le hace una señal para que la suelte

\- De acuerdo - dijo Ryo Izumi, y suelta a Mythra. Afortunadamente no sangraba demasiado, pero la chica se cubría la herida para intentar cubrir la herida. Pyra intenta levantar a su hermana, pero... - ¡Será mejor que vayas apurándote!

Pyra se va hacia Ryo y este la agarra de los brazos. Mahlos se dirige hacia Ryo y le acaricia un poco el cabello

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ryo - dijo Mahlos - Has demostrado mejor rendimiento que algunos estúpidos retrasados - dijo mirando hacia resto de las personas. Esto provocó una gran rabia en Akhos, quien se sintió muy aludido.

Cuando los chicos se iban a retirar,se voltean para irse y...

¡¿UNOS PASTELES DE CREMA SE ESTRELLARON EN SUS CARAS!? Y sí, fue Tora quien los aventó. Haibaku aprovecha para liberar a Pyra, y de paso darle un pisotón a Akhos contra el suelo, para poder liberar a Poppi.

Rex aprovecha para tirar a Mahlos, y Vandham noquea a Ryo. Kirari y Zeke terminan agarrando a Jin, y Nia se va corriendo despavorida.

\- Nia, espera - dijo Rex persiguiéndola

\- Esto no se queda así - dijo Mahlos levantándose a duras penas y se va de la cancha - ¡Vamos!

\- Ustedes dan asco, lo verán - dijo Ryo secundando a Mahlos

Jin se suelta de Kirari y Zeke y abofetea a la peliverde, pero ella se lo devuelve. Ambos se miran con rabia y Jin se va.

\- ¡Me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana! - gritó enfurecida Kirari, y antes de que Jin se salga de la escena, queda sorprendido y confundido al escuchar esas palabras.

Haibaku mira divertido como Akhos se levanta a duras penas y se incorpora con un rostro de rabia

\- Yo planeé esto, así que me lo puedes agradecer - dijo Haibaku riendo un poco

\- Al menos resultaste mejor que el resto de esta bola de actores de medio pelo - dijo Akhos muy molesto y se va de la escena - ¡La próxima yo te gano!

\- ¡Ya quiero ver! - dijo Haibaku feliz - ¡Pero que sepas que la prota del programa se enamora del nuevo personaje que apareció!

\- ¿¡QUÉ TE DIJE DEL SPOILER!? - gritaba un enfurecido Akhos a lo lejos y Haibaku se ríe

\- No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto - dijo Mythra mientras Brighid llama a los médicos

\- Fue idea de Haibaku, sólo teníamos que apresurarnos para que no te maten - dijo Pyra abrazando a su hermana

\- ¡Qué bonitas son! - dijo Tora feliz - Esto amerita fiesta. ¡Tora paga botanas!

\- Primero quiero saber por qué le dijiste lo que dijiste a Jin - dijo Morag dirigiéndose a Kirari

\- ¡Porque ya me harté de guardarlo! - gritó Kirari enfurecida con Jin - ¡Ya quiero que sepa para que se avergüence!

\- Pero... ¿qué pasó con Rex y Nia? - dijo Pyra preocupada - Porque Ambos se fueron en una dirección diferente al resto de Torna

Todos quedaron pasmados por lo que dijo Pyra. ¿Será acaso que Nia...?

OoOoOoOoO

Ok, parece que los días de Nia con su "chiste de equipo" están contados, y que Jin sabe que Kirari (uno de mis OC) es la hermana, y que Akhos ya está casi pronto a ser REEMPLAZADO por el chico nuevo. Una faceta nueva que he creado, para bien... o para mal. Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Bye.

¿Reviews? \'u'/


	6. Rechazo, Sorpresa y Amistad

Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal 006

DEDICADO A AVICII

Ya tenía el pendiente de continuar la historia, y la verdad no tenía inspiración para continuarla, pero quería continuarla :)

En este capi veremos nuevas revelaciones, nuevas sorpresas y un "turn face", alguien se irá del bando mayuyero.

¡Y me basureo en su cabalga, señorito Marcelo! xD

Disclaimer: Xenoblade 2 es propiedad de Nintendo y Monolith Soft, de lo contrario shippeo a Pyra con Jin y Poppinator sería el primo hermano mayor de Tora xD

* * *

\- No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto - dijo Mythra mientras Brighid llama a los médicos

\- Fue idea de Haibaku, sólo teníamos que apresurarnos para que no te maten - dijo Pyra abrazando a su hermana

\- ¡Qué bonitas son! - dijo Tora feliz - Esto amerita fiesta. ¡Tora paga botanas!

\- Primero quiero saber por qué le dijiste lo que dijiste a Jin - dijo Morag dirigiéndose a Kirari

\- ¡Porque ya me harté de guardarlo! - gritó Kirari enfurecida con Jin - ¡Ya quiero que sepa para que se avergüence!

\- Pero... ¿qué pasó con Rex y Nia? - dijo Pyra preocupada - Porque Ambos se fueron en una dirección diferente al resto de Torna

Todos quedaron pasmados por lo que dijo Pyra. ¿Será acaso que Nia...?

Mientras tanto, Rex seguía intentando perseguir a Nia, pero no le pudo seguir el paso, por lo que quedó cansado y se sentó en una banca. En eso mira a una Nia llorando desconsolada mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas. La pobre estaba harta de todo, de Torna, de su propia vida.

Rex intenta acercarse a su amiga gato, pero temía ser confundido por alguno de sus compañeros de Torna y se aleja un paso.

\- Ya no soporto más mi vida - dijo Nia llorando - Este chiste de equipo me repugna. Mi vida misma me repugna. Me repugno a mi misma.

\- No digas eso, Nia - dijo Rex acercándose a Nia mientras intenta abrazarla - Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero no tienes que sentir asco de tu vida por causa de unos imbéciles.

\- ¡ESTOS IMBÉCILES ME CONVIRTIERON EN DELINCUENTE! - gritaba Nia entre lágrimas mientras miró fijamente a Rex, y en eso se abalanzó hacia él y lloró. Y lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rex no soportó ver a Nia así, por lo que decide abrazar a Nia, sin importar lo que le pudiera hacer.

Mientras, Mahlos, Jin y Ryo estaban furiosos por la derrota ante el plan de Tora y Haibaku

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que ésos nos derroten? - gritó Ryo mientras tomaba un vaso de cristal y lo arrojaba contra la pared - ¡Esos desgraciados no debían ganar! ¡Estábamos tan cerca de tener al alumnado bajo nuestros pies de no ser por esos estúpidos pasteles que arrojó ese maldito jodido nopon!

\- Será mejor que te calmes, Ryo - dijo Mahlos tomando los hombros de Ryo para intentar calmarlo - No tienes por qué perder el control. Nadie podía haber previsto lo ocurrido. No tienes la culpa de nuestra derrota, al contrario, casi lográbamos llevarnos a Pyra por ti.

\- Me da curiosidad que lo diga así - dijo Jin levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a los dos chicos

\- ¿De qué hablas, Jin? - dijo Mahlos

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que cuando dijiste que Ryo tuvo "mucho mejor rendimiento que algunos estúpidos retrasados" hiciste enfurecer a Akhos? - dijo Jin, y cuando terminó de hablar, Ryo sonrío maliciosamente.

\- No me di cuenta de ello, pero la verdad es que no confío mucho en ese chico - dijo Mahlos seriamente - Sé que tiene varias facetas, y es un buen muchacho, pero la realidad es que es demasiado bueno para este equipo, y lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra, si lo sumamos a que últimamente se ha visto en ridículo por causa de nuestros enemigos. Y para colmo, no importa cuánto se esfuerce, en algún momento falla al cumplir con nuestros objetivos. De hecho, lleva mucho tiempo en el equipo y su efectividad ha bajado bruscamente, pero Ryo lleva un sólo día aquí y ya es un prodigio.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que planeas reemplazar a Akhos con Ryo? - dijo Jin sorprendido y luego se molesta - ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo propuse que rescatemos a Akhos de su terrible desgracia? ¿Y vas a echar a mi más cercano amigo a la basura?

\- ¿No dijiste que querías resultados, sin importar el método, aunque no sea ético? - dijo Mahlos seriamente y Jin aprieta los puños mientras gruñe airado - Mira, no te alarmes, no es personal, sólo negocio. Y reemplazar a Akhos con Ryo es lo mejor para los negocios, y lo mejor para Torna - terminó de decir Mahlos

Pero no se daban cuenta que Akhos escuchaba toda la conversación a sus espaldas. Cuando Akhos escuchó todo lo que Mahlos dijo de él, y que planea reemplazarlo por Ryo, empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor. O sea, había dado tanto a Torna, y ¿así le pagan? ¿reemplazándolo por un prodigio recién llegado? Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- No sé qué diablos te pasa, pero esto no es un método, es desinterés absoluto - dijo Jin enojado

\- Será mejor que dejes de hablar, o si no... - dijo Mahlos intentando acercarse a Jin, pero...

\- ¿O si no qué? - gritó Akhos apareciendo - ¿Vas a sacarlo como planeas sacarme a mí?

\- Akhos, yo... - intentó decir Jin

\- ¿Quién te dijo que nos espiaras? - dijo Ryo molesto

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE? - gritó Akhos agarrando a Ryo de su camisa - ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE YA NO SOY PARTE DE SU EQUIPO?

En eso, Mahlos golpeó brutalmente a Akhos, dejándolo en el suelo

\- En efecto - dijo Mahlos seriamente

Akhos estaba destrozado por lo que tuvo que pasar, tanto que empezó a sollozar entre lágrimas mientras estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- Tanto tiempo le he dedicado a este equipo - decia un Akhos desconsolado entre lágrimas y sollozos - Tantos momentos que pasé con ustedes... Tantos sacrificios que hice para hacer de este equipo lo que es hoy... ¿¡Y ME PAGAN REEMPLAZÁNDOME CON UN IMBÉCIL QUE LLEVA DIEZ HORAS EN EL EQUIPO!? - en eso, Mahlos golpeó de nuevo a Akhos, y éste se levanta de nuevo con más lágrimas, un poco de sangre en su boca y los vidrios de sus lentes destrozados - ¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON LLEGAR A ESTO!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME VAYAN A REEMPLAZAR COMO SI FUERA DESECHABLE! ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO DESCARADO NUNCA VA A LLEGAR A LO QUE YO HE TENIDO QUE PASAR PARA SER PARTE DE ESTE EQUIPO, Y LO SABEN!

En eso, Ryo se hartó del discurso emotivo y empezó a golpear agresivamente a Akhos, mientras que Mahlos veía la escena seriamente, y Jin derramó lágrimas de dolor e impotencia al ver cómo su amigo era masacrado.

Y no era para menos, Ryo golpeaba brutalmente a Akhos y el pobre apenas se podía defender, pero no lo suficiente. Al terminar la masacre, Ryo se aleja

\- Será mejor que te largues al maldito carajo, pedazo de porquería absoluta - dijo Ryo enfurecido

Ahora Akhos no sólo estaba emocionalmente destruido, sino literalmente. Estaba sangrando por varias partes del cuerpo, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y sus lentes estaban destrozados por completo. Jin no quería seguir viendo esto y se fue corriendo

Akhos se levanta a duras penas y se va llorando entre sollozos mientras intentaba caminar fuera del equipo, ahora su ex- equipo. Ryo sonrió maléficamente y Mahlos seguía inexpresivo.

Casa de Rex, Kirari y Haibaku, noche

Rex, Haibaku, Pyra, Nia y Makoto estaban reunidos en la sala para hablar de lo ocurrido hoy

\- ¿Cómo que información para lo del alumnado? - dijo un Makoto curioso

\- Mahlos había dicho que Pyra consiguió algo que mantiene la estabilidad de los alumnos en la escuela - dijo Nia un poco seria. Y ya tenía sus ojitos de neko hinchados de tanto llorar - Nuestro objetivo como Torna es descubrir lo que es, y para ello teníamos que enfrentarnos a su equipo, aunque reconozco que hemos tenido que vernos en la "necesidad" de hospitalizar a varios chicos, la mayoría de las veces a Vandham

\- Entonces significa que debimos ser intercambiados desde antes - dijo Haibaku fastidiado - Así no habría el conflicto armado

\- No es tan sencillo - dijo Makoto - Siempre va a haber algo malo que aparezca

\- Además, lo que tiene Pyra es la única causa del conflicto - dijo Nia

\- ¿Entonces Pyra nunca debio haber nacido? - gritó Haibaku de forma sarcástica - ¡Entonces debieron haberla abortado! ¡Así nos ahorramos las molestias!

\- ¡Mejor no te burles de nuestro derecho, Ishida! - dijo Pyra muy molesta

\- No estamos hablando de aborto o no, sino de qué tiene Pyra que mantiene la estabilidad de los alumnos en la escuela - dijo Rex

\- Además, no dije que Pyra era la causa - dijo Nia

\- ¿Y si lo que tiene no es físico? - dijo Haibaku

\- Solo que no me vayan a salir con que es su físico - dijo Makoto un poco fastidiado

\- Entonces deja de mirarle las piernas - dijo Haibaku molesto y celoso, a lo que Makoto voltea a otro lado sonrojado. ¿Quién diantres manda a Pyra con las piernas casi totalmente descubiertas, loco?

\- No entiendo, primero te burlas del aborto y luego no quieres que otros chicos me miren el cuerpo - dijo Pyra confundida - ¿Quién eres?

\- Un conservador enamorado - dijo Haibaku divertido

\- ¿Al menos podrían concentrarse? - dijo Nia molesta - Si Pyra tiene algo que mantiene el control emocional del alumnado...

\- Es mi cercanía con el director Arquitecto - dijo Pyra interrumpiendo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Pyra

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "cercanía" con el Director Arquitecto? - dijo Makoto

\- Digamos que... - dijo Pyra pero no quería atreverse a confesarlo por miedo al cómo reaccionarán

\- Sólo dilo - dijo Rex tomando la mano de Pyra

\- ¿Qué tan grave podría ser que no te atreves a decirlo? - dijo Haibaku tomando la otra mano de Pyra

Al ver a Rex y Haibaku depositando su confianza en Pyra, ella se sonroja, retira sus manos de sus amigos y respira profundamente

\- El Director Arquitecto es mi padre, y el de Mahlos - dijo Pyra

\- ¡NO JODAS! - gritaron todos los demás presentes ante esta respuesta que no veían venir

\- Ni lo parece - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- De hecho, no es que ni lo sepa, ambos sabemos que Arquitecto es nuestro papá, pero no vivimos en la misma casa - dijo Pyra deprimida - Yo he crecido en un hogar bastante bueno, pero Mahlos, quien nació antes que yo, no tuvo la misma suerte. De hecho, por lo mismo no pudo adaptarse bien a su verdadero padre cuando llegó a conocerlo, debido a la crianza que fue sometido.

\- ¿Y Mythra también sabe esto? - dijo Rex aterrado, Pyra asiente

\- ¿Pueden matarme ahora? Porque me estoy muriendo - dijo Haibaku casi a punto de desmayarse - Entonces queda claro que los hombres somos unos idiotas.

\- No lo tomes personal, así fue y punto - dijo Pyra intentando calmar a Haibaku

\- Lo que tampoco me queda claro es lo que pasó con Ryo - dijo Rex serio - De no ser por Haibaku y Tora, Ryo hubiera hecho que Torna se lleve a Pyra fácilmente.

\- Entre familiares se entienden - dijo Makoto

\- Por eso Mahlos usó eso en Ryo para que intente matar a tu hermana - dijo Nia

\- Y lo peor es que casi le funciona - dijo Makoto

\- Creo que Ryo no apareció de la nada - dijo Pyra - Más bien fue el "Plan Maestro Secreto" de Mahlos para derrotarnos

\- Y lo peor es lo que le dijo a Ryo - dijo Haibaku - "mejor rendimiento que algunos estúpidos retrasados". ¿Alguien notó que Akhos se enfureció, o soy el único imbécil?

\- Yo también lo noté - dijo Pyra

\- ¿Por qué lo meten a la plática? - dijo Rex molesto

\- Es cierto - dijo Nia preocupada - Mahlos planeaba reemplazar a Akhos por Ryo, para asegurar mayor efectividad en Torna.

\- ¡Yo creía que todos en Torna eran irremplazables! - gritó Rex tan sorprendido como preocupado

\- Al parecer no, Torna es como la televisión o los Illuminati, nadie es irremplazable - dijo Nia deprimida

\- Es un chiste de muy mal gusto - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Y por eso lloraste - dijo Pyra apuntando a los ojos hinchados de su amiga

\- Ya no lo soporté más - dijo Nia sollozando

Mientras, en un vecindario de Alrest, Kirari escuchaba tranquilamente música con su teléfono, hasta que la llamaron, por lo que tuvo que contestar

\- ¿Holi? - dijo Kirari al teléfono

\- Hola, ¿vas a llegar a casa? - dijo Rex desde el teléfono

\- Voy a tener que tardarme un rato, ¿por qué la pregunta? - dijo Kirari al teléfono

\- Porque te tenemos una HUGE de Pyra que no te la vas a creer - dijo Rex desde el teléfono

\- Uyy, esto ya se puso caliente - dijo Kirari al teléfono y cuelga - Dios, como si esto no fuera a salir peor. - en eso vuelve a su música y de repente mira a una mujer joven de cabello largo oscuro con ojos claros y ropas blancas con una cara de preocupación de aquellas y se detiene. - ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como ella a estas horas de la noche? - decía Kirari. De repente, la chica sale corriendo al ver a Akhos totalmente destruido y apenas caminando y trata de regresarlo a su casa - ¿Qué rayos hace Akhos ahí? - dijo Kirari preocupada. Así que se quita los auriculares, se los guarda en el bolsillo junto con su teléfono y corre hacia la casa

Ya adentro, la chica incorporó a Akhos al sillón de la sala

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasó? - dijo la chica horrorizada al ver a Akhos literalmente destruido, con la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas - ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Dímelo para que lo mate!

Akhos intentaba hablar, pero notó que Kirari estaba en la puerta de la casa, que por cierto estaba abierta

\- K-Kirari... - dijo Akhos débilmente

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - dijo la joven de cabello negro

\- Pues vi lo que pasó y me preocupé muchísimo - dijo Kirari asustada

\- Deja que se quede - dijo Akhos y la chica asiente

\- Lamento mi falta de presentación - dijo Kirari haciendo un pequeña reverencia - Me llamo Kirari

\- Yo me llamo Patroka - dijo la joven - Soy la hermana de Akhos

\- Lo sé, Haibaku me habló mucho de él - dijo Kirari y Patroka sonríe débilmente

\- Debo llamar a mis padres para que me ayuden - dijo Patroka y se va a la habitación matrimonial, dejando a Kirari y a Akhos solos.

Haibaku había platicado mucho de Akhos a Kirari, pero no del Akhos que ahora está viendo, lo cual entristeció a Kirari. Con esa misma actitud de preocupación se acerca a Akhos, quien miraba a Kirari fijamente

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? - dijo Kirari tomando un lado del rostro del pelinegro con su mano - ¿Cómo pasó?

Akhos empezó a sollozar dolorosamente

\- Me echaron... - dijo Akhos débilmente mientras lloraba - Me reemplazaron por ese imbécil de Ryo...

\- ¿Torna te reemplazó por el nuevo? - dijo Kirari molesta - Ya decía yo que estos desgraciados harían esto - dijo Kirari para sí

\- No entiendo - dijo Akhos débilmente y Kirari fija su atención a él - He estado con ellos desde el primer día, los he apoyado en todo, me he sacrificado tanto por ellos... - en eso su débil voz se quiebra - ... y me han reemplazado como si fuera desechable... como si fuera un peón... uno inútil... un estúpido siervo inútil

\- Escucha - dijo Kirari tomando el rostro de Akhos con ambas manos y lo mira fijamente - Haibaku me ha hablado mucho de ti, y por lo que sé... eres mucho mejor de lo que ahora crees que eres... de hecho, eres muchísimo mejor de lo que ellos creen que eres.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - dijo Akhos

\- Lo sé, y también sé que esos imbéciles ingratos de Torna no valen la pena - dijo Kirari - Ellos no se merecen a alguien tan genial, increíble y talentoso como tu.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? - dijo Akhos sonriendo débilmente

\- Más de lo que pudieras pensar - dijo Kirari sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos hasta que...

\- Chicos, voy por los artículos médicos - dijo Patroka apareciendo, y en eso Kirari suelta a Akhos y ambos miran a Patroka

\- Ok - dijo Kirari asintiendo y Patroka se va

Kirari toma el hombro de Akhos y lo mira con una sonrisa, por lo que Akhos empieza a sonreír

\- ¿En serio piensas que soy talentoso? - dijo Akhos

\- Mucho más que esos inútiles ingratos - dijo Kirari sonriendo determinada

\- Y ... - dijo Akhos pero se detuvo, y Kirari se preocupó un poco - ¿y en serio los tienes grandes? - dijo Akhos divertido mientras miraba el cuerpo de la peliverde

\- Tsk, maldito desgraciado - dijo Kirari riéndose al saber a lo que se refería, y lo abrazó, y él corresponde el gesto

\- Gracias - dijo Akhos con una sonrisa

\- De nada, para eso son los amigos - dijo Kirari sonriendo sin despegar el abrazo

Akhos derrama lágrimas al escuchar eso, pero ya no ía conseguido conocer el verdadero valor de la amistad con Haibaku, y ahora con Kirari.

\- Amigos... - fue lo que dijo Akhos poniendo su rostro en el hombro de su nueva amiga

* * *

Y esta vez no hubo muerte xD

Aunque agradezco que hayan convertido a Akhos en Blade Legendario utilizable para el juego, la verdad xD

Aunque también agradezco lo de KOS-MOS y Poppinator xD

¡Viva lo kawaii! ¡Absolutamente bueno . com! ¡PUCHOJENSO!

Este capi se lo dedico a Avicii, que en paz descanse. Gracias por tu música :'(


End file.
